Losing The Touch
by Cookies94
Summary: How Jake and Briar meet whilst the others are in NYC


**A/N: I actually came up with this idea a long, long time ago, and I'm only getting to typing it now, hope you like.**

**Takes place during their adventure in NY C when Jake gets left behind (4****th**** book?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hello (the song) or Sisters Grimm  
…**

Jacob Grimm had been left behind so that the barrier did not, for lack of a better word, evaporate. He was okay with it though, he'd been away from town for a long time, and he'd missed it. Of course, the fact that his mother had erased him from everyone's thoughts however, made Jake's reunion less than happy. A lot less.

Of course, when he'd run out of coffee mix, and he'd had to go to Sacred Grounds for his caffeine fix, his happiness at being back increased, a whole lot. Maybe the coffee shop hadn't been around yet, or maybe he was too fixated on Snow White, but how he had missed the beauty that worked behind the counter escaped Jacob completely. He was certain she was an ever after, she just had that vibe; it was which one that perplexed him.

He managed to order his coffee charmingly, hopefully leaving a positive impression, she did smile at him, and it wasn't one of those "Here's your coffee smiles" it was an "I think your cute" smile, and he figured he had a chance. He didn't get to change many pleasantries though, since there was a long line, so he made the resolution that he'd be back tomorrow.  
…

In a very un-Jake manner, Jake spent a few minutes pacing outside of the coffee shop, acting more like Hank had than him, he'd been the smooth one, but this girl, that he'd only exchanged a coffee order and a "Have a nice day" with had him a little flustered. Finally, after a few minutes of pacing back and forth, thank God no one remembered him, it would have been embarrassing to be seen like that when he was usually so suave, he managed to get inside.

This time, he hadn't hit the morning rush, which would by him more time with the blonde beauty at the counter, although it seemed there were still a lot of people here. Maybe enough time for a seven minute conversation tops.

As he neared the front of the line, his stomach knotted nervously, he gulped and then flashed a charming smile at her as the man in front of him, who appeared to have been flirting with her, the nerve, paid for his coffee and left.

"Hello, regular with cream and sugar please, medium." He said smoothly, very smoothly, his voice only cracked a little on the word medium.

She flashed him a smile and then gave the order to the people making the coffees.

"Are you not allowed to talk to the customers? Or do you just have something against blondes?" Jacob asked leaning on the counter slightly.

"I'm allowed to talk the customers." She said laughing a little. "And wouldn't it be hypocritical if I didn't like blondes since I am one?"

"Probably you know, you've put me in a very awkward position, because I'd like to know you're name, but you're name tag is in a place where it's inappropriate to look for a large amount of time." He continued, patting himself on the back for making her life before sticking out a hand. "Jacob Grimm."

"Briar Rose." She replied shaking his hand and laughing some more. "And here's your coffee.

Taking his coffee, Jacob bid farewell and walked out the door, Briar Rose was a pretty familiar name, when he got home he'd have to look her up.  
…_  
_

Sipping the fabulous coffee from the charming girl, Briar Rose he reminded himself, Jake flipped through the many books by his ancestors, Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm.

He'd already looked through a bunch of the books and had yet to come across a Briar Rose, which annoyed him because he knew she was one of the better known ones, and the fact that she hadn't shown up yet made no sense.

Picking up another book, he flipped to the table of contents and scanned titles for a familiar title. Maybe she was sleeping beauty? It sounded right; he flipped to the page and started to the story. Definitely her.

He reached for one of the sausages that he planned to have eaten while he smiled in success, and touched an empty plate, which was weird since he didn't remember eating it. He glanced around to see what could have happened to it and since Elvis in the corner, smiling happily.

Jacob still remembered the last time that he'd accidently fed Elvis some sausages on a dare from Henry. It had not been pretty. Looked like he'd need to relocate, you can't woo a pretty lady with a smelly house now can you?_  
_

After managing to land a temporary place to rest his head, Jacob could move onto more important things, like planning how he was going to get Briar Rose to agree to go a date with him. If he still had his old charm, then it shouldn't be so hard, but as his pacing early today had proved, he appeared to be losing his touch.

All those years looking for magical items in solitude had worn down his lady skills, he concluded._  
…_

"Medium regular with cream and sugar?" She asked as he approached the counter.

"You know, most coffee places don't memorize everyone's orders." Jake pointed out, glad that he was remembered.

"Yeah, well when people show up everyday, and introduce themselves, it's pretty easy to remember their orders." She replied before turning around to give the order to the lady behind her. "You know, it might be bad for business, but I feel the need to tell you there's this new invention that allows you to make coffee at home, instead of going out to get some."

"Oh, I have one, I just ran out of coffee mix. And besides, if I didn't come here for coffee then I wouldn't get to talk to you."

"Well, I'm flattered and all, but you don't need to buy coffee to have a conversation with me, I don't work all day." She replied turning around to grab his coffee.

"In that case, when do you get off work?"

"We close at nine." She said smiling as Jake's face fell a little, "But today I get off at seven."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If not, it was at least fun for me to write, please review.**


End file.
